Odin Warriors
" CURRENTLY THIS CHAPTER IS ON HOLD " "Throw the storms of battle are souls wonder in a uncontrollable rage". Odin Warriors The Odin Warriors are a renegade space marine chapter that are currently legion sized chapter, they are known for fighting against there own successor chapter, the Blood Angels, this act is known as the greatest betrayal of the blood angels, however the Odin Warriors were not always called the Odin Warriors, they were once the Wardens of Blood before going renegade. They have so far been battling against the White Scars, finding there nature a petty in the eyes of there belief. the battle has been going on for about a year now. Notable History 561.M35 Renegade State: The Odin Warriors or currently known as the Wardens of Blood are about to assault the world of Fallen Valhalla, a old and runic world were the darkest secrets are held, they landed on the world of Fallen Valhalla to found that there is noting there. however founding a old city, the old city was for told to be a dark and a twisted area, those were lies, the city was full of wild life and plants, they entered the city and for once in a space marines lives they were happy, these happiness don't last long, Chapter Master Max opened a book, these book held forbidding words and such, the chapter master read the book out loud, the words are unknown, but the chapter was then lost. 567.M35 to 571.M35 Betrayal: The Newly Born Odin Warriors charged against there own successor chapter, the Blood Angels, they charged against them on the world of baal against there homeworld, they battled and killed a large amount of blood angels, a large amount of Blood Angels Successors came to help the Blood Angels, the Odin Warriors did lose however they did leave a lot of damage within the chapter, lowering the Blood Angels number around 400 Space Marines. 285.M36 Taking Control: The Sector of Steel, a Controlled area of the imperium, near Fallen Vallhalla, they needed to take the sector ,make sure there chapter lives on, The Sector holds a Forge World, one Shrine World and one Feral World, all of these worlds would be the start of a empire. They would first assault the Forge World of Titus, they would steal titans and use those titans to assault the worlds, after taking the world, some Forge World Members would help and joined the Valhalla Empire, now they took the world of Sithis the Feral World and the Shrine World of Nuxim, They now had control of the Sector, now they need to protect the sector... 653.M36 Growing Numbers: The Odin Warriors recruited about 2,000 space marines, they are now around 3,000 warriors, this is the time they made there first successor, - WIP Successor Chapters The Chapter as 3 Successor Chapters, they forged these chapters over the ages and have been under the control of the Odin Empire since the beginning of there empire, the Chapters Are The War Wolves: The War Wolves are there first successor, however these chapter is known for there great blood lust and such, there numbers are around 2,000 space marines. The Storm Masters: The Storm Masters, one of there most cocky chapters, they are known for mocking there chapters they fight with, even there own successor. there around 3,000 space marines. The Knights of Odin: The Knights of Odin are known to be the greatest of the Odin Warriors Successor Chapter, there duty's in the eyes of Odin Empire are great and wonderful and are known to be one of the greatest chapters with in Odin Empire. Category:Space Marine Chapter Category:Not Done Category:Renegade Space Marine Chapters